Euphorbia pulcherrima 
Fislemon
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Poinsettia plant known by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Fislemonxe2x80x99, and botanically known as Euphorbia pulcherrima. 
xe2x80x98Fislemonxe2x80x99 is a product of a planned breeding program which had the objective of creating new Poinsettia cultivars with white or yellow flower color in combination with dark-green foliage and good cultivation ability.
xe2x80x98Fislemonxe2x80x99 originated from a hybridization made by the inventor, Katharina Zerr, in Hillscheid, Germany, in 1996. The female parent was a propietary hybrid seedling, no. S90-602-1 (unpatented), characterized by salmon-pink bract color, medium green foliage, and medium sized, wide and bushy plant habit. The male parent was a hybrid seedling, no. S90-502-1 (unpatented), having red bract color, dark green foliage, and early flowering.
The seeds germinated in the spring of 1997, and the resulting seedlings were identified by numbers. In the summer of 1997, a cutting was taken from each seedling, rooted and grown out for examination as flowering single-stem plants. xe2x80x98Fislemonxe2x80x99 was discovered and selected as one flowering plant no. 6935 within the progeny of the stated cross/parentage by Katharina Zerr in the fall of 1997. After this plant had been chosen, more cuttings were taken from the original seedling and grafted on rootstocks of the variety xe2x80x98Beckmann""s Altrosaxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,336), in order to transmit the branching causing agent, phytoplasma, into the clone to improve the branching causing characteristics. From the upper area of the successfully grafted plants,